


Oh, Devour Me

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Forceful kissing, Hair Pulling, I Want The K, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Series, Tense Switching, nihon arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Neck Kiss and Forceful Kiss“Kiss me,” says Fai,commandsFai, and there is no force in this world or any other that would keep him from obeying.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Oh, Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> Two kisses; after and before.

“Your heartbeat is so loud,” whispered Fai, after a long and comfortable moment with his ear pressed to the swell of Kurogane’s breast, his hair spilling soft and tangled over warm, sweat-sticky skin. “Fast, too.”

“I wonder why,” said Kurogane dryly, his hand trailing slowly down the slope of his lover's back.

Fai chuckled, and the sound was felt as much as heard: in the warm sigh of his breath, in the swelling press of his ribs as they expanded; in the tickle of his eyelashes as he blinked, flat-cheeked and smiling where he lay.

“It’s slowing now,” he said, and one hand curled skinny fingers around a handful of Kurogane’s torn kimono, softly shredded silk scrunching in his grip with a hiss of cloth against cloth.

“Mm.” Kurogane could feel it, the slow lassitude that came after sex glowing gentle through his limbs, making his head heavy and his breathing soft; the darkness of the room lulled his eyes to closing, and the warm, warm weight of Fai splayed loose-limbed and sighing over his chest, cold toes twitching happily against his shins, urged him into sleep.

“Have I tired you out, Kuro-sama?” purred Fai, voice husky with laughter.

“Mm,” said Kurogane again, and yawned.

“Now you’re making me tired,” yawned Fai, and wriggled upwards, hand slipping from the ruins of Kurogane’s robe to splay across his chest, scarred fingertips spread wide for balance. “Sleep, Kuro-sama.” Warm lips brushed his jaw, the slope of his throat; parted gently, in a sigh of shivering breath that was half kiss, half promise. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

* * *

Fai’s hand knots in his hair, fingers tight, nails sharp, and the breath punches from Kurogane’s chest like a blow as his soon-to-be-lover drags him down, _down_ by that hold alone; the futon is thick beneath his knees as he falls, and Fai’s eye is hot in the gloom, golden and bright and demanding.

“Come here,” he growls, and scrapes his nails down the nape of Kurogane’s neck, prickling across the slope of his shoulder and dragging lines of glowing heat down his back beneath the maddening shift of silk on skin that burns to be touched. “Kiss me,” says Fai, _commands_ Fai, and there is no force in this world or any other that would keep him from obeying.

His hand slides heavy across Fai’s face, fingers curling into the silky mess of his hair, thumb pressed hot and trembling against the blade of his cheekbone; a huffed breath shudders against his lips when he catches that mouth (that clever mouth, that sly mouth; the mouth that had smiled and said _I won’t hand over anything that amounts to giving my life away, not anymore_ and set fierce pride to glowing in his chest like embers) with his own and bears Fai down to the futon below.

Kurogane has wanted this for months. Kurogane has wanted this for so long it scarcely feels real, even with the warmth of Fai’s body crushed beneath him, and for a moment he knows doubt- is he dead, is he dreaming? Is this a sweet delusion in the dark? But Fai’s teeth are sharp and his breath is hot, and Kurogane can taste the need in the urgent, desperate movement of those lips as he presses them open, licks into heat and feels Fai’s moan shudder through his teeth.

“Yes,” Fai gasps, a greedy little sound that Kurogane catches on his tongue, and silk whines as fingernails scrape through the fine and straining weave of his kimono. “Yes,” Fai groans, biting back with each demanding, hungry press of lip to lip. “Oh, _yes-!_ ” and this last ringing cry is _aching_ , silk ripping beneath the sudden swift swipe of razored claws down the slope of his back, cloth parting like water and baring hot skin to the cool night.

“Don’t you dare stop,” comes the whisper, soft and wanting, and Kurogane has no plans to.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this is the aftermath of the second part.


End file.
